<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Troy and Abed Being Tropey by StrapOnBilbo (cuddlyoctopus)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911633">Troy and Abed Being Tropey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlyoctopus/pseuds/StrapOnBilbo'>StrapOnBilbo (cuddlyoctopus)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Community (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>About a Boy References, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, As You Like It, Breakfast Club References, Canon Autistic Character, Canon amnesia, Coming Out, Doctor Who References, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Inspector Spacetime - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pop Culture, References to Dirty Dancing (1987), Star Trek References, Star Wars References, What You Will, a tiny moment in a pillowfort, canon typical homophobia, kinda zombies but not really, mad men references, memories NOT recovered, practice flirting, spirk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:35:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlyoctopus/pseuds/StrapOnBilbo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember when Abed practice flirted with Annie by pretending to be Don Draper from Mad Men? What if he’d practice flirted with Troy instead? Every section is inspired by a different show/movie that Abed has been confirmed to have seen. There are a few other much smaller references that do not come from the show. Tropey and cheesey. Just how I like it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>152</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Troy and Abed Being Tropey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>It Wasn't a Lie<br/>
(Mad Men)</h3><h3></h3><p>"Ok I'll sit here and be a girl. You take a run at me. Let's see what you got?"</p><p>Annie had begged off being flirted with and Shirley and Britta had refused as well. So Troy was doing the only thing he could. He would be the girl. Only for his best friend. This is what friends did isn't it? He faintly remembered reading a play in high school where a guy had taught another guy to woo a woman this way. He tried to remember what happened in the play, but shrugged it off when he only faintly remembered everything working out in the end. It wasn't one of those plays where everybody dies and best friends split up.</p><p>Troy grabbed the book Annie had been reading earlier and sat himself a few chairs away from Abed. It felt weird, unnatural even, to have so much distance between them.</p><p>"Ok," Abed said and took a second to prepare himself. Troy felt like he needed longer than a second, but it was already too late.</p><p>Abed turned to him and said, "Hmmm. What are you reading?" in a sexy, slightly deeper voice. The kind Troy knew he used himself on girls he really liked. What wasn't familiar was the way his heart started to pound when Abed used that voice on him.</p><p>Troy tried to focus. "Pride and Prejudice." From the cover it looked like a silly romance, which seemed very on point for his girl character.</p><p>Abed slowly walked over to him. Usually they didn't hesitate to be close and touch and if he were honest with himself, Troy had to admit that the anticipation was killing him. Finally he felt Abed's arm on the back of his chair, but his heart still wouldn't slow down.</p><p>Abed leaned in close. Troy could have kissed him if he'd tried. "So you're familiar with two sins," Abed said, "how about a third?"</p><p>Troy leaned a little closer into Abed, his eyes wide, his lips slightly parted. He heard Shirley say something but he wasn't sure what. His entire body was focused on Abed. It was like no one else existed in the entire universe.</p><p>Abed snapped open a silver cigarette case, breaking the mood just a tiny bit. They weren't the candy cigarettes that Troy and Abed often enjoyed together. "Well I don't think we're allowed to smoke in here." If Annie wouldn't help, at least he could borrow a little of her ingénue sweetness to try to pretend this wasn't the gayest thing he'd ever done.</p><p>He turned back to Abed, only to find him incrementally closer. Abed dragged his eyes slowly all the way up and down Troy's body. "Then you picked the wrong outfit."</p><p>Troy felt like he could faint. He knew his face was heating up. He wondered if Abed really liked his outfit or if this was just for practice. He'd have to ask him later. Troy closed his book, setting it aside. It no longer felt like an at all adequate defense or distraction from what was going on. Abed continued, "didn't you?" And brought his hand up to Troy's chin, drawing their faces the rest of the way together.</p><p>The moment their lips touched, Troy knew he never wanted this to stop. He didn't want to get Abed good with girls, he didn't want to share Abed with anyone.</p><p>Then Shirley cried out, "Abed! What are you doing?" interrupting the kiss. Troy immediately felt the loss of Abed's lips right down in his soul.</p><p>Abed pulled away from Troy, even removing his arm from around Troy's shoulders. Troy felt cold and alone.</p><p>"Don Draper from Mad Men. What'd you think?"</p><p>Troy wished he knew what to say but Annie said, "Awesome!" and she looked on the edge of her seat, eager to see what would have happened next in the scene. Britta was massively unhelpful. "Put your tongue in his ear!" she called out. Pierce was even worse. "That was weird. Now we all know you're gay." Surprisingly Jeff spoke up with, "Pierce you can't say that! You know how Troy and Abed are!" Shirley didn't say anything.</p><p>Troy cleared his throat and tried to get back to normal. "You did great buddy!" and they did their secret handshake.</p>
<h3>Nobody Puts Baby in a Corner<br/>
(Dirty Dancing)</h3><h3></h3><p>About a week later, Abed approached Troy with, "Hey Troy, could you help me with something tonight?"</p><p>"Sure, what's up?" Troy's throat was dry and if he had been speaking with a neurotypical person, he knew they would see something was up. Why couldn't he get back to normal with Abed?!?</p><p>"Remember that game we played where you let me practice my flirting on you?"</p><p>Troy's whole body went cold. Was Abed actually going to call him out on this?</p><p>"I was wondering if you could help me again."</p><p>Troy tried to sound normal, but his voice came out as a squeak. "Uh what with?"</p><p>"It's come to my attention that if I'm serious about meeting and dating girls, I should learn to dance."</p><p>"Greendale does have a lot of dances. I’ll help you, but no one can find out," Troy said.</p><p>"Great. Then meet me outside the dance building at four."</p><p>When Troy arrived, he noticed he was dressed a little oddly, even for Abed. He was in a white buttondown, open a good ways and tied at the waist. His jeans were rolled up, showing some calf. Troy's mouth went dry. How was he possibly supposed to handle this?</p><p>Abed shoved a black tank top into Troy's hands. "Here. You should put this on."</p><p>Troy felt more mistified than ever, but he slipped into the men's room and changed his shirt. He didn't know what was going on, but it seemed important to Abed, so he was game. If this meant he'd get to some secret romantic fantasies about his best friend along the way, so be it.</p><p>When he walked into the practice room, Abed already had some music on and was practicing steps alone. His face lit up when he saw Troy.</p><p>"Come 'ere, lover boy!"</p><p>Troy's heart stopped. What was going on?????</p><p>"Let's cha-cha," Abed said, taking Troy's backpack and pulling him into a dance stance.</p><p>As they danced, Troy thought the music sounded vaguely familiar but couldn't put his finger on it.</p><p>"You know I'm not very good at this. I don't really dance."</p><p>"You got this, but watch those spaghetti arms!" Abed said.</p><p>Clearly Troy was missing something.</p>
<h3>Clearly Some Men are Island Chains<br/>
(About a Boy)</h3><h3></h3><p>"Troy, I need you" the text sent Troy into a massive panic.</p><p>"Where are you?" He typed back, but he was already out the door, running towards Abed's dorm.</p><p>Along the way his phone pinged again and he didn't slow down a mite while he checked it. He was right. Abed was in his dorm room. While looking at his phone, he crashed right into Britta and they both fell down.</p><p>"What's the matter with you?" she yelled at his already retreating back.</p><p>"Sorry! Abed needs me!" he called over his shoulder to where Britta was still sitting on the grass.</p><p>From the hall, Troy could hear screaming. Troy threw open Abed's door, not knowing what to expect. Was he hurt? Was he bleeding? Was he...dying?</p><p>No. Abed was pacing around the room, bouncing a baby up and down in his arms.</p><p>Troy came in with outstretched arms and hugged Abed around the baby. "Don't do that to me! I thought you were going to die!"</p><p>"I am...if I don't get my cousin's baby to calm down. Either my neighbors will kill me or my cousin will."</p><p>"Here," Troy said, taking the baby out of Abed's arms. "It's ok! It's all going to be ok." She calmed down immediately, looking up at Troy with wide eyes. Troy could feel Abed's eyes on him as well. His expression was unreadable but soft and Troy didn't know what to make of it.</p><p>"I'm so glad you're here with me. I wouldn't know how to do this by myself," Abed said.</p><p>"You know I'll always come when you call," Troy said. Too late Troy realized that this was a supernatural reference relating to two characters many people speculated were in a romantic relationship. He hoped he hadn't given his feelings away, feelings he hadn't even fully acknowledged himself.</p><p>"She's so happy with you," Abed said, standing over Troy's shoulder, his arm wrapped around Troy to stroke the baby's hair.</p><p>Troy smiled up at him until he caught himself.</p><p>"So, uh, how did you end up with a baby?"</p><p>"My cousin's baby sitter for the afternoon didn't show."</p><p>"Did you have to see your dad?" Troy asked, knowing tensions were still running high at home.</p><p>"No, thank goodness. He hates kids."</p><p>Troy turned, wrapping his free arm around his best friend. Abed buried his face in Troy's neck and Troy tried not to think too hard about it.</p>
<h3>I Believe There's Some Hope for You After All, Mister Spock<br/>
(Star Trek, The Original Series)</h3><h3></h3><p>"So you know how you said you'd come with me to coffee with my father? I want you to wear your green v-neck." Abed said without preamble.</p><p>They were on their ways to different classes, having just eaten lunch together, but Abed had phoned as soon as Troy was out of sight. It wasn't unusual for them.</p><p>When Troy went to pick Abed up, he was surprised to find him in a blue shirt and pointed, silicone ears.</p><p>Before he could stop himself, Troy reached out to touch them, his hand kind of cupping the side of Abed's face. Abed leaned into it for a moment before jerking back. "You shouldn't touch a Vulcan's ears, Troy."</p><p>"Oh, ah I'm sorry."</p><p>"Here, if you want you can hold out two fingers, like this," he held out his hand, "and we can touch fingertips."</p><p>"It can be like our temporary secret handshake while we're dressed up like this!"</p><p>"I'm glad you're cool about this Troy." Abed pinned a Starfleet insignia to Troy's shirt and added one to his own.</p><p>"Of course Abed! Any way I can support you!" Troy reached his fingers out to Abed, who accepted them with a look of relief.</p><p>The atmosphere at the coffee shop was tense. Mr. Nadir sat there glowering at them. "What's this. Why did you bring a stranger? And why are you wearing those ridiculous ears?"</p><p>"Troy isn't a stranger. He's my friend and he's here for moral support."</p><p>Troy offered Abed his fingers, which he accepted with the facial expression that passes as a Vulcan smile.</p><p>"Uh-huh. Well next time you want to bring a boyfriend to our father-son time, just tell me. You don't have to dress up in a silly costume either."</p><p>"Our costumes are not silly!" Troy burst out at the same time that Abed said, "Oh, Troy isn't my boyfriend."</p><p>Mr. Nadir actually burst out laughing at that.</p>
<h3>You See Us as You Want to See Us<br/>
(The Breakfast Club)</h3><h3></h3><p>In the middle of study group, Abed handed Annie a folded piece of paper. Troy tried not to feel jealous. Annie looked a little confused, but opened and read it. Her face lit up and Troy's heart sank.</p><p>"Of course, Abed! I'm so happy you asked!" She was all aflutter.</p><p>This was it, Troy thought. Abed had finally used the lessons he'd taught him, to go get himself a girl. And not just any girl, but a girl from the study group! Someone Troy would have to see every day! His friend!</p><p>Troy sulked as Annie and Abed walked off together, leaning close to each other whispering.</p><p>"Troy, can we walk together?" Shirley asked.</p><p>Oh no, he thought. What would she have to say?<br/>
"Sure. What's up?"</p><p>"I just wanted to tell you that even though some parts of the Bible…"</p><p>Troy cut her off. "If I wanted a lecture on why it's wrong to be gay, I could call any member of my family," Troy said without thinking. When his brain processed what he said, he snapped his mouth close and froze.</p><p>"Excuse me!" Shirley said in her best church lady voice. Troy decided to delay panicking in order to listen. "What I was going to say is that even though some parts of the Bible would seem to condemn LGBTQ+ relationships, other parts support them. I just wanted to tell you that I care about you and Abed and want you both to be happy. You know Annie won't be any good for him, so you gotta get your man back! And I'll help you in any way I can!"</p><p>Troy gave her the biggest hug. He felt warmed from the inside, the acceptance washing away years of hurt from some of the people closest to him.</p><p>The next morning everyone had to meet in the study room to finish up a project for Spanish class. Troy flopped his head down on the table, hoping everyone would think he was just tired, but in reality he felt sick to his stomach with jealousy. Annie and Abed were late. Late together. After their date. He wished he could just go home before they arrived and never show his face at Greendale again.</p><p>Then Annie poked her head in. "Is everyone ready? I have a surprise!" Troy moaned into the table. </p><p>Britta flicked a crumpled up straw wrapper at him and he sat up, slowly and reluctantly. Annie came in and sat down. She started playing some soft 80’s music on her phone.</p><p>And then Abed walked in. He looked trendy and stylish and not at all like his usual self. Troy couldn’t help but stare. “Abed, what happened to you?”</p><p>“Annie did it.”</p><p>Troy walked over to him and held him in a tight hug. When he pulled back, he purposefully ruffled Abed’s artfully tousled hair. He pulled out an Inspector Spacetime pin that he’d been carrying around because it made him think of Abed and pinned it to Abed’s lapel.</p><p>“There. That’s better.” He said, smoothing the fabric.</p><p>“You really don’t like it?” Abed said in a soft voice.</p><p>“I like you. And you shouldn’t have to change yourself for anybody else.”</p><p>Abed leaned his head on Troy’s shoulder and Troy had to remember to breathe.</p><p>When Troy later learned that it hadn’t been a date at all, only a makeover, he wondered why Abed would do something like that when he was typically very happy with his own unique style.</p><p>The next day, Troy was relieved to see Abed back in his regular clothes.</p>
<h3>Never Tell Me the Odds<br/>
(Star Wars)</h3><h3></h3><p>Halloween was 90% a nightmare and 10% a dream come true for Troy. Fighting zombies with Abed? Abed being the most handsome alien ever to exist? Overtly romantic Star Wars references? Check, check, and check! He didn’t even mind dressing as Ripley to match with Abed’s alien costume, until Jeff and the girls started to make fun of him. Suddenly then, he felt dreadfully self conscious and unattractive compared to Abed. He tried to do a last minute sexy dracula costume, but it just left him shirtless and more exposed than ever to the zombies. At least he knew he looked good shirtless.</p><p>He felt guilty though when Abed whispered, “Troy, why did you change your costume?” as they crossed the dark basement.</p><p>He tried to deflect. “Why bring that up now, Abed? We might die down here.”</p><p>Abed seemed really upset and wouldn’t let it drop. They ended up having a little argument over whether Troy was a jock or a nerd and if he could be both. Troy wasn’t sure what to do. He knew for sure that he’d hurt Abed over changing his mind about the costume, even though he hadn’t meant to, and now it felt like denying that he and Abed were the same, both nerds, was hurting him even more. He had to find a way to make it up to his friend.</p><p>As they scrambled away from zombies, he knew he had to make sure Abed got out, but then Abed was so proud for Troy to “be the first Black man to make it to the end,” and wouldn’t take no for an answer. He boosted Troy up to the basement window. This was it. Their last moment before Abed would be bitten by zombies. The years of internalized homophobia and fears about ruining their friendship fell away as Troy looked down at his friend.</p><p>“Abed! I love you!”</p><p>“I know,” Abed said, looking up at him with such determination, courage, and beauty.</p><p>“I can’t leave without you. Reach!” Their hands made contact and Troy pulled Abed out of reach just as the zombies were about to reach him.</p><p>Troy and Abed ran around the corner suddenly, and ran into the Dean.</p><p>“Be honest. Are you zombies? I will mace you.”</p><p>Abed said, “Give us the keys. Those people are gonna get brain damage if someone doesn’t help.” They ended up having to wrestle the keys to the building away from the Dean.</p><p>“What is wrong with you? How are you going to survive those zombies?” the Dean asked from where he still lay on the ground.</p><p>“We’re gonna be nerds,” Troy said, definitively. He and Abed nodded at each other and threw the door open.</p><p>To the tune of Mamma Mia (on the Dean’s playlist), Troy and Abed marched out among the zombies in their matching armors.</p><p>“Prepare to meet the power of imagination!” Troy exclaimed, while Abed hissed, alien style. The zombies actually recoiled from them and they made it to the thermostat. With cooler temperatures, the infected people would have more time for help to arrive before their brains overheated. However, by then too many zombies had swarmed between them and the door. There was no escape.</p><p>There was nothing for it. Troy took Abed’s hand. “This is it, buddy. Thank you for making this the best year of my life.”</p><p>And with that, much to Troy’s surprise and delight, Abed jumped on him, wrapping his legs around Troy’s waist, Alien power loader suit and all, and kissed the everloving fuck out of him.</p><p>After the army eventually turned up, cured everyone, and wiped their memories, Troy was left with only a faint memory of telling Abed that he loved him and a deep relief that both he and Abed had been too sick to remember what happened.</p>
<h3>The World Doesn’t End Because the Inspector Dances<br/>
(Doctor Who/Inspector Spacetime)</h3><h3></h3><p>Troy smiled when he saw Abed’s name pop up on his phone. He got his sexy phone voice ready, took a deep breath and answered. But before he could even get the whole word “Hello” out, Abed cut in.</p><p>“Emergency. You’re my boyfriend.”</p><p>“Ok…?” Troy was baffled but beyond pleased. In retrospect, he should have seen what was coming.</p><p>“No, no, you’re not actually my boyfriend.”</p><p>Troy’s heart sank. Fake relationship trope. He should have known Abed would want to test that one out in college. He remembered an Inspector Spacetime episode with something like this and decided to play along.</p><p>“Oh, that was quick. It’s a rollercoaster, this phone call.” Troy thought bitterly to himself that it really did feel like a rollercoaster.</p><p>“Troy! This is NOT an Inspector Spacetime thing!” Abed said and Troy realized it was serious if Abed didn’t want to play Inspector Spacetime. “I need a boyfriend really quickly!” Abed added.</p><p>“Well, shouldn’t we get one of the girls? Maybe Annie would do it?”</p><p>“No, Troy. I need a BOYfriend. Boy. And you’ll be the most convincing because we’re best friends. We know everything about each other and people are already used to seeing us together.”</p><p>Troy rubbed a hand across his face. How did he get into situations like this. “Abed, what’s going on?”</p><p>“Well there was this really aggressive girl in my film class and I finally just told her that I’m gay and have a boyfriend so that she’d leave me alone, but now there’s a school dance tonight and she’s insisting that if I’m not there with my boyfriend, I’ll be officially ‘on the market’ and she’ll start trying to match me up to random guys.”</p><p>“Fine,” Troy sighed. “But no kissing on the mouth. I think we both learned how difficult it is to fake that stuff during our recreation of Kickpuncher last year.” He didn’t mention the practice flirting. This was going to be a disaster.</p><p>“You can set the level of physical contact. You usually are the one to initiate hugs anyway. It won’t be that different.”</p><p>Troy snorted. Not that different, his ass. “ I’ll pick you up at seven, ok?”</p><p>“Thanks, Troy.”</p><p>In the end, Troy had to phone Shirley for help choosing an outfit. He tried on so many things that he ended up being a little late. When he arrived, Abed was dressed immaculately in a gorgeous suit, casually leaning against the doorway to his room. Troy almost swooned. Abed was so handsome.</p><p>“There you are,” Abed said smoothly. “I was starting to get worried about you.” </p><p>“Don’t worry. I’d never leave you hanging,” Troy said, trying to sound confident and normal. It earned a small smile from Abed so it was completely worth it.</p><p>He put a little flower in Troy’s buttonhole and then stepped back to admire the effect. “You look good.” He was looking Troy up and down the same way he had all the way back when they had done the pretend flirting thing. The first time.</p><p>Troy’s voice caught in this throat. “Thanks, man. You do, too.” His voice cracked. So much for sounding cool, he thought to himself.</p><p>“We should head to the dance,” Abed said and took his arm as they headed down the hall.</p><p>Dancing with Abed was like a dream. He relaxed completely in his arms, resting his head on Abed’s shoulder as they swayed. All the people around them, all his worries, everything seemed to melt away until it was just Troy, Abed, and the music.</p><p>“Troy? Abed? Is that you?” Uh-oh. That was Britta’s voice.</p><p>Troy and Abed looked at each other and just knew. They would go through with it whatever happened. They stopped dancing and moved a little ways apart, still holding hands. Troy took a steadying breath. “Yes, Britta?”</p><p>“Are you two on a...date? Hey Annie, Shirley, get over here!”</p><p>Shirley looked reluctant as anything, not wanting to spill the beans.</p><p>“Yes, Britta. We are on a date. Do any of you have a problem with that?” Abed stared hard at each of their three friends.</p><p>“I for one think you’ll be very happy together,” Shirley declared, earning herself surprised looks from Annie, Britta, and Abed.</p><p>“Yeah!” Britta said, piling on the bandwagon. “We’re all really happy for you! Right, Annie?”</p><p>Annie just hugged both of them.</p><p>“Oh come on!” Jeff said, strolling up to them with a drink. “Anyone with eyes can see it’s not a real date. They’re just up to their usual shenanigans.” </p><p>“Yeah,” Pierce said, walking up in Jeff’s wake, “their gay shenanagins.”</p><p>“Damn right our gay shenanagins!” Troy said with vehemence that surprised even him, and pulled Abed into a kiss. Abed melted against him, arms pulling him impossibly closer. They kept their lips closed but it was much more tender and real feeling than Troy had anticipated in the split second when he realized he was about to kiss his best friend. When they broke apart, the rest of the study group had dispersed. Troy and Abed, very naturally, back into dancing.</p><p>“I hope that confrontation didn’t draw too much attention from your classmate.”</p><p>Abed laughed softly. “Are you kidding? No one in all of Greendale will think I’m single after this. Thank you.”</p><p>“It’s not a problem,” Troy murmured.</p><p>Abed gave him a pointed look. “Are you ok with your classmates thinking your gay and taken?”</p><p>“For you? Anything,” Troy said from where his face was pressed into Abed’s neck. And then he froze, realizing what he’d said.</p><p>“Come on. Let’s go get some air.”</p><p>“‘Some air’ ended up meaning building a pillowfort out of couch cushions and throw pillows in a little used lounge down the hall.</p><p>They took off their jackets and situated themselves comfortably inside. Abed clasped his legs in front of him, shin on his knees, looking nowhere near Troy.</p><p>“I’ll go first. The girl who was bothering me stopped a week ago after I pretended to be a werewolf in class, but I had already come up with this idea and since none of my previous plans had worked, I just really wanted to give it a shot. I’m sorry if you’re upset that I lied to you. It was an Inspector Spacetime thing.”</p><p>This was not what Troy was expecting. At all. “Abed, it’s ok,” Troy said, resting a hand on Abed’s forearm in a soothing way. “I would have come with you anyway. Wait...previous plans?”</p><p>Abed cleared his throat. “Ah yes. I’ve been purposefully creating romantic scenarios for us based on movies and tv shows for months now in the hopes that you’d realize we’d be every bit as great as partners as we are as best friends.”</p><p>“What.”</p><p>“I’m sorry if you’re mad.”</p><p>“No! No, I’m not mad.” Troy was leaning into Abed’s space now. “I just...why didn’t you just talk to me about it! I’ve been freaking out about this since you did that Don Draper impression!”</p><p>“You’re not mad.”</p><p>“Not at all.” Troy’s mouth drifted a little closer to Abed’s.</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“You could even say I’m relieved.” And Troy kissed him. Abed sighed into the kiss and wrapped his arms around his best friend.</p><p>When the kiss was over, Abed said, “I was really worried I was gonna have to Indecent Proposal you.”</p><p>Troy’s mouth dropped open a bit. “Well ignoring that tempting offer, there’s one more thing. We can never tell Jeff this wasn’t a real date.”</p><p>“Oh, it was a real date alright,” Abed said with a smile and jumped on top of Troy, knocking him and a number of pillows over. He pressed him to the floor and kissed him thoroughly.</p><p>“...Ah guys? If that’s you in the pillow fort, I left my scarf in here,” Annie called out. And Troy and Abed dissolved into helpless giggles.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>